


travel in dream

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360





	travel in dream

察觉到的时候，天气已经变得非常炎热，黑色肌肤似乎更为吸热一些，让行走的少年越发焦渴起来。  
如果能有一场甘霖，如果能出现一方绿洲。少年如此希望着停下了脚步，眼前并没有出现想象中的奇迹。已经行走了不知道多久，消耗了大量的体力需要氧气的支持，不禁嘴唇微张从空气中汲取补给，但灼热的风却贪婪的卷走他黏膜上的水分，让他不得不再度紧紧闭上嘴。  
风吹动他额前整齐的刘海，肌肤上点缀的汗水在短暂的时间里存在着蒸发的凉意，但随机就被热量掩埋了。  
他身上穿着整齐的白色衬衫，在前进的路途上已被弄脏到超乎他忍受范围的程度，可是找不到替换的衣装和场所。  
这里是沙漠吗？  
定下身来打量着眼前的场景，少年这才发觉走了这么漫长的时间，脚下的道路竟是一片漆黑，视觉带来的虚无让脚下的实感消失，眩晕感像是压抑后再度卷起的波浪，将身躯吞没。  
手指试图寻找到可供固定的地方，慌乱地挥舞了几次后以失败告终。在十几秒的坠落后脊背狠狠地撞上了坚硬的平面，少年因眩晕而混乱的视线得以聚焦，看清了头顶奶白色的天花板。  
这里是？  
少年撑起身来，视线投向左边，映入眼帘的是一望无垠的书架，陈列着大大小小的各色书籍。  
图书馆？  
那么右边应该也是……  
少年这样想着转过头去，但那里除了书还有着别的存在。  
一张高高的椅子上坐着一个白皮肤的少年，书本在他的膝盖上堆出一个尖峰，而他还试图伸出手再取一本，重心的不稳当导致他身下的椅子颤抖起来。  
“危险！”少年先于脑内涌起的回忆提醒道，然而这呼喊并没有赶上对方的动作。  
手指刚拂过书脊，身下的摇晃和大腿上书本的逃散一下子让白皮肤少年失了镇定，像只海鸟一样笔直地坠落下来。  
周围翻飞的白色书页像是白鸽一圈一圈地在空中盘旋，黑皮肤的少年来不及反应，视线就被阴影遮盖了。  
白皮肤的少年一下子砸在了他的身上，随后另一个冰冷巨大的饰品也砸在了他的脸上，这份冲击实在是让黑皮肤少年猝不及防，只是呆呆偏过头去盯着对方的侧脸。  
白皙的令人艳羡的肌肤，蓝宝石般的眼睛因跌落的茫然还有些失焦，雾蒙蒙地张大瞳孔，在对方的耳垂上能找到砸在自己脸上的凶器，那是一个圆盘般的耳环，饰有精细的花纹看起来价值不菲。  
这样张扬的人物，黑皮肤少年只记得一个，也只有这一个。  
“迦尔纳！？”  
被暂时抛却脑后的回忆浪花再度涌上记忆的海岸。  
自己的名字是阿周那，而对方的名字则是迦尔纳。  
彼此在同一所高中就读，每天上学阿周那都能看见对方那因没睡好而格外张扬的发型，以及耳边摇晃着的巨大耳环。  
阿周那是知道的，那耳环是迦尔纳的父亲在他出生时给予的礼物，在这所制度严格的学校里费了不少力才被教导主任特赦允许戴这一只耳环。  
这种情节从幼儿园开始就上演了，阿周那至今还是觉得不可思议，从那么小开始就让迦尔纳戴上那么大的耳环，对方的父亲该有多心大。  
“因为父亲说这是很重要的东西。”在被他问到为什么要一直带着它的时候，对方是这样回答他的。  
随着年龄的增长和身体的成长，那耳环相比之下从视觉上变小了不少，然而即便认识了这么久，到现在阿周那还是没明白那耳环究竟有什么意义。  
得益于两家的世交关系，其他的方面倒是了解的七七八八了，比如对方热爱的玩偶是粉色小飞象，喜欢的放松方式是跑步，加入的社团是瑜伽部……  
不，这些暂时不都不重要，阿周那眨眨眼，再度确认起身旁人的面容，毫无疑问，就是他的青梅竹马，迦尔纳。  
白皮肤少年摇摇晃晃从他身上抬起身体，呆呆坐在阿周那的身上，雕像似的一动也不动，眨了好几下眼睛，又低下头凑近确认了身下的面容，这才大吃一惊道:“阿周那？你怎么会在这里？”  
“我才要问这个吧！”被压在身下的少年挣扎起来，倒不是被压着难受，在这里似乎没有痛觉，从最开始他掉进图书馆再到对方落到他身上，他只感到了冲击感。  
让他无法承受的是眼前过分接近的面庞，仿佛仍有些不可思议于他的存在，对方那双碧眼认真地再度打量着他的面庞。  
“你也差不多该起身了吧。”阿周那推了推对方的肩膀，这才诧异地发现手掌下是无遮挡的肌肤，对方换了一身白金相间的衣服，肩膀正裸露在外。  
随着对方起身的动作阿周那逐渐看清了那衣服的构造，那是一件无袖的贴身背心，高领的设计向上包裹住脖颈，外周镶着金色的项圈，其上围着一圈尖刺，流露出些许危险感，左胸口上印着一轮太阳金灿灿的惹人注目，右下则是几片云朵，外周由金色花纹包边。下身则是一条齐膝盖上的白色短裤，与上身截然相反的宽松，两旁的太阳造型吊坠拉扯住裤脚使得布料上的皱褶消失。  
阿周那还没再多看几眼，就听见不知何处传来了一声机械电子音。  
“读取完毕。”  
下一刻，图书馆和迦尔纳都消失了，取而代之的是身边的惊涛骇浪，冰凉的咸涩海水淹没了阿周那的身体，即便他学过游泳，在这样的情况下也难以调整姿势和平衡，在好不容易探出头狠狠呼吸了一口空气后，浪花再度把他拍进了海面下。无法反抗那股巨力，阿周那向海的更深处沉去。  
没关系，至少努力憋住了一口气，总有机会上浮的，这样想着的阿周那看见了一抹明亮的色彩。  
暴雨拍击着海面，不知哪里照来一束灯光，从远处射出，海面下一时间得到了难得的光明，雨滴有力地落进海里，在灯光下形成一道道光柱，一眨眼就消失了，但随即又生成了更多，海面下仿佛在下一场微型的流星雨。  
在漫海的星雨中，白色的影子在海浪中穿梭着，像是一道迅疾的闪电，窜到了阿周那的身前。  
那是一条人鱼，水中的白色闪电正是他的尾巴，那面孔赫然是迦尔纳。  
阿周那已经被不断转换的场景和看到的人弄昏了头脑，这下更是被上半身赤裸的人鱼迦尔纳吓了一大跳，那口气终于是憋不住了，一下子从张开的口中逃窜，一串串气泡自嘴角逸出，向海面飘去。  
海水毫不留情地灌入他的鼻腔口腔，将空气驱逐，得不到氧气供养的大脑难以运作，阿周那的眼前一片朦胧，意识更是向漆黑的深渊滑去，在被另一只手碰到手臂时，阿周那便再也睁不开眼了，就这样昏了过去。  
迦尔纳抱着溺水的少年向海面游去，虽然漂浮的尾鳍在暴雨中要被撕碎了一般，在海面下不住剧烈的起伏，但人鱼对水性格外的熟悉，并没有因此而难以前行。  
洁白的鱼尾在一片黑暗中劈出一线亮光，跨越凶恶的浪头，在触到礁石后迦尔纳停止了前进，将怀中的阿周那放在了礁石旁的沙滩上。  
对方黑色的刘海被海水浸湿一绺一绺地贴在前额上，雨滴砸落在脸颊上把它们再度冲开，露出整张脸庞。先前溺水使得那张脸上的表情显得有些痛苦，阿周那双眼紧闭，嘴唇颤抖，焦躁不安地摆动着手臂。  
迦尔纳拍着尾巴思索了一会，虽然在这里有安全保护机制，但一直这么下去总归不舒服，于是凑上前去，双手开始解阿周那的衣服。  
对方身上已换作了一身华美的礼服，精致的金叶纽扣扣成一排，费了迦尔纳好大力气才全部解开，蓝色的暗纹布料吸足了水分，夺走了内里躯体的温度，迦尔纳的手指沿着湿冷的褐色肌肤向上攀爬。  
似乎有着规律锻炼的习惯，少年的身躯健硕结实，迦尔纳的指尖要用几分力才能摸到下面的骨架，在胸口确认了一下胸骨的定位，再张开五指用手掌按住。  
迦尔纳回忆着学校里教过的心肺复苏步骤，再覆上另一只手掌，按压了下去。  
在阿周那吐出几口海水后，迦尔纳的双手上移捧住了对方的脸颊，还有一个项目留待操作。  
阿周那就在这当头醒了过来。  
只是眼睛睁开了罢了，大脑还尚未清醒，眼前依然残留着海面下的斑驳光影，胸口莫名被施加的压力让他难以喘过气来，贪婪地想要汲取空气。  
嘴唇下意识张开，与落在脸上的雨水相比要温暖的存在一同刺激着他的感官，下巴上有谁的手指在托着，口腔中被吹入温暖的气息，然后，嘴唇上有柔软肌肤的触碰。  
阿周那被这份柔软与温暖蛊惑了，眼前残留的海面过于让人恐慌，只得闭上眼用黑暗带来安全感，于此同时那份柔软更是加大了力度。  
雨水沿着嘴角流进彼此的唇瓣间，叫二人更为紧密地贴合在一起，人鱼的鱼尾轻轻拍打着水面，犹如薄纱般的尾鳍在阿周那的小腿上拂动。  
“太好了，醒了吗？”迦尔纳看着对方睁开的黑色眼睛，身子向后撤去，挥了挥自己的手，朝醒了的阿周那招呼道，“知道这是几吗？”  
“5，你是把我当成3岁了吗？”阿周那渐渐从朦胧的状态里清醒过来，缓缓撑起身来倚靠在一旁的礁石上休息。  
察觉到方才对方做了些什么，阿周那不由得脸颊一红，在这夜色中得到了极佳的隐藏，只默默把衣扣再扣好，抿着嘴唇回忆起先前的柔软。  
就算是人工呼吸……那可是……亲吻啊……  
”看样子，好像还没到这段剧情的结束呢。“迦尔纳伸出手，大颗大颗的雨滴把他的掌心填满，“要说说话吗？”  
“剧情，什么意思？话说回来，我们到底是在哪里？”阿周那早就积蓄了满肚子的疑问，迫不及待想要得到解答了。  
“就是剧情还没结束的意思，我们现在是在梦里面。”  
看着阿周那依然无法理解的模样，迦尔纳直了直身子，鱼尾在海面上拍出一朵洁白的浪花，开始解释起来。  
“这里是通过读取书本构造出来的梦境，剧情的走向和时长取决于书中的描写。”  
“我为什么会在这里？因为我是阿周那的梦境使。”  
“梦境使是帮助构造梦境的，当难以做梦或者存在噩梦时，就需要梦境使的力量。”  
“变成人鱼这个角色是因为魔力还不够创造出丰满的主角……我会努力构造出更好的梦境的。”  
在一问一答的模式里，阿周那总算搞清楚现在是什么状况了。  
虽说有些难以置信，但据迦尔纳所说，他本人是构造梦境的使者，通过读取书中的故事来进行架构。然而目前因为经验和力量的不足，重要的角色塑造失败只能自己上阵演出。  
现在他们在等待下一段剧情的开始，才能推进梦境的进度。  
“告诉我没问题吗……？”阿周那迟疑着望着对方，不管怎么说，这都不是能当听过就没事的内容，更像是工作的隐私了。  
“没关系，不违反保密协议。倒不如说阿周那本来就该知道这件事。”迦尔纳在水中摇了摇头，他已经习惯了这条鱼尾的存在，熟练地在水里翻了一个身。  
“反正这种荒诞离奇的事情我也不会说出去的，只会成为笑话。”阿周那别扭地做出了承诺，侧过头让视线避开人鱼的身姿。  
“那就太感谢了。”  
暴风雨逐渐停歇了，海面仿佛发泄完毕一般安静地荡漾起轻柔的水波，海平面上浮现出了一缕金红色的云朵，霞光四散开来，沿着水波一路流淌到他脚下，把迦尔纳鱼尾的白鳞染成一片橘红，随着摇曳的动作在那身躯上来回游走。更不用说那胸口是如此坦荡荡，在出水时亮闪闪地反着光，少年的线条不算结实，却顺滑的要命，阿周那多看几眼就觉得胸腔里异常的躁动。  
这到底是？  
阿周那正思索着便听见一声入水声，再一看便不见了人鱼的人影，波浪上只漂浮着金红色的日光。  
“您是？”一位穿着高贵的女性惊讶地停在了他的身旁。  
离开了海岸，人鱼躲藏在水下观察着岸上的发展，水面将画面摇晃成碎片，听不见岸上的声响。  
落水的王子被女性拉起，二人的背影在视线中愈来愈小。  
迦尔纳自海面下探出半个头，学着鱼吐了两个泡泡，便摇了摇尾巴再度没入水面中了。  
等到阿周那顺着剧情发展来到自己的城堡时，化身为人的迦尔纳已经坐在台阶上等着他了。少年这会儿连下半身都是赤裸的，正用一只手托着头，眼神看着脚下的台阶一动也不动。  
阿周那只瞧了一眼，面颊便烫的能煮开一锅水似的，几乎是一个箭步冲上去用自己的披风裹住了眼前不着寸缕的躯体。  
“迦尔纳你这是在搞什么！”  
少年被阿周那紧紧包在蓝色的披风里，几乎透不过气来，努力才吐出话来:“美人鱼就是没穿……衣服，见的王子啊……”  
“那也不用演到这个份上！随意把身体露出来给别人看，你是笨蛋吗？”阿周那利索地系起披风来，把迦尔纳严严实实裹成一个大包裹。  
“可是阿周那不是别人，也早就看过很多次了？”迦尔纳拉了拉肩上打着的结，有点太紧了，于是向外拽了拽做调整。  
“小时候一起洗澡那不能算数的。”阿周那扶了扶额，对于对方的神经大条毫无办法，把身躯完全袒露给自己看，难道不知道……  
不知道什么？  
脑内的问号在迦尔纳把披风拽掉下来之后立刻就烟消云散了，阿周那的脸现在烫的可以煮两锅水。  
“抱歉，我只是想调一下松紧。”迦尔纳弯下腰将披风捡起，挺拔的腰身随之隐隐露出皮下的椎骨。  
阿周那的热度能煮开的锅数增加了。  
好不容易解决了披风的松紧问题，二人沿着台阶向宫殿走去，迦尔纳认真地将刚才思考得出的结论告诉了阿周那:“阿周那，我可能弄出麻烦了。”  
“我觉得现在就已经很麻烦了，梦里再麻烦，只要醒来就一切没事了吧？”阿周那回过头来看着身后的迦尔纳说道。  
迦尔纳拨了拨自己的耳环——据他先前的解释来说，那是使用魔力的法器——认真地告诉了阿周那:“原来的确是完成一个故事就可以结束梦境，但是在图书馆里因为掉了下来，导致法器出了故障，似乎读取的书目出现了错乱。”  
阿周那推开了宫殿的门，很快他就明白什么是错乱了。  
脚下的红毯被铺天盖地的绿色植被侵蚀，只留几片残存的红色角落昭示着自己原本的身份，在大厅天花板中央的水晶吊灯也被绿色的藤蔓缠绕，透过那些枝条幽幽地撒下绿光。城堡里了无生气，那些仆人全都安静地躺倒在地上，连带着他们手中的扫帚，水杯，食物也都像睡着了一样任由青色把他们侵蚀。  
宫殿里寂静无声，阿周那刚准备转头询问，在他身旁的人却早已无影无踪。  
“迦尔纳？”  
回答他的只有无声的藤蔓。  
但细听的话，能听见这座沉睡的宫殿里传来细小的声响。  
“啪吱啪吱。”一种有节律的声音自地面传来，阿周那不由得将目光投向地面。  
“啪吱啪吱！”似乎是察觉到了他的目光，那声音更大了。  
阿周那弯下腰，在一片绿意中看到了一个小小的存在正不停跳动着，头顶覆盖着一片青苔，如果没细细观察，难以发现这个小东西的存在。  
阿周那伸出手来，那跳动着的生物便一下跃到他手心里来，滚了一圈青苔痕迹才站起身来。  
“咪！”  
那玩意儿大约是阿周那大拇指左右的长度，在他掌心抖落着青苔，露出来一头像小刺猬的白色头发。  
“迦尔纳……？”阿周那试探着喊了声，即便不太相信，但眼前的小玩偶神似迦尔纳。  
“咪咪。”小迦尔纳点点头，不知从哪里变出一把扫帚，咻咻地把自己带来的青苔全部扫了下去。  
“你怎么变成这样子了？”  
然而即便迦尔纳努力说了一大堆，阿周那也努力倾听，这一堆咪咪声对他而言仍然是无法解码的密码。  
是受了故事里的诅咒变成这样吗？阿周那一边接受着这个设定一边把对方塞进了胸口的袋子。  
后背的大门被篱笆封锁了，那么只能前进了，同时口袋里的迦尔纳也伸出小短手指了指前面。但袋子对他而言太深了，没走几步就被晃进了口袋的底，于是又再度努力攀爬到袋口，用双臂努力撑住自己。  
阿周那不由得起了坏心思，步伐稍稍加快了起来，于是迦尔纳再度被甩进了口袋。  
迦尔纳没有放弃，又一次攀爬而上，双手揪紧口袋的布料，然而仅仅坚持了五步便又回到了下边。  
“咪！”迦尔纳发出决胜的声音，一口气爬到口袋口，这次他没再单依靠自己的手臂了，他一个用力直接翻身而上，骑在了口袋上，加以手的辅助，终于稳稳地停住了身形。  
这下阿周那觉得不好意思了，缓了缓速度迈步登上台阶，周围一片静悄悄，时间和画面如同被静止了，只有他和胸口的迦尔纳穿行在这宫殿里。  
二楼的藤蔓更为繁多，有些枝条上还挂着红色的蔷薇，拦截在走廊里，隔着这一道屏障能看见房间的门，但是蔷薇藤上的尖刺威胁般的横在阿周那和迦尔纳面前。  
“咪咪咪咪！”迦尔纳伸出手指向那扇房门，即便听不懂，阿周那也明白是让自己去那里的意思。  
旁边侍卫腰间的长剑正是称手的武器，阿周那握在手里刚刚好，他没学过剑术，只学过弓术，凭借着惊人的臂力竟也劈开一条路出来。  
而此时藤蔓们也似乎苏醒了过来，逐渐聚集过来向阿周那发动攻势，但阿周那已经到达了目的地，扭开门把手便转身进了房间，徒留藤蔓在门外不甘地拍击了几下。  
这时候他才想起来口袋里的迦尔纳，自己先前的动作幅度比走路要大的多了，不会……  
所幸他伸手进去能摸到一个小小的柔软存在，拎出来一看，果然是迦尔纳，这才安下心来。  
但先前的打斗相对而言还是太激烈了，迦尔纳躺在他掌心里晕乎乎地打着滚，半睁着眼任由阿周那用手指推动。  
“迦尔纳，你可不会是被转晕了吧？”阿周那的指腹轻轻揉了揉那小刺猬般的头发，出乎意料的柔软和顺滑，勉力坐起的迦尔纳点了点头，又扑通一下倒在他手心里，抱着他的手指享受头部按摩了。  
犯规行为！  
阿周那脑内也晕乎乎起来，浮现出这四个字，但还是克制住自己的面部表情开始打量起这个房间，这里头最引人注目的就是房间中的那张床了。  
各色被褥犹如孩童喜欢的叠高高游戏一般从床面一直平铺叠放到吊灯下，各种颜色各种款式，厚厚一沓几乎要顶到天花板上去了。  
掌心里的迦尔纳总算从晕眩中恢复过来，指了指这些被褥的顶端。  
“咪咪！咪咪！”  
身后的门板也发出了暴躁的敲击声，危险还远远没有解除，阿周那沿着床旁的木梯三下五除二便爬上了这张高的惊人的床，少年体型的迦尔纳正闭着眼陷在柔软的被褥中。  
小迦尔纳嘴里“咪咪咪”着蹦到自己正体的脸上拍了拍自己的嘴唇，抬头仰望阿周那。  
“不，这也……”虽说一切都是梦境，先前的人工呼吸比这还要深入，也有情势所迫，也是剧情需要。阿周那还是纠结地顿在原地，一时间和小迦尔纳大眼瞪小眼。  
恍然大悟似的，小迦尔纳跳到一旁紧紧捂住了眼睛。  
“咪咪！”  
不需要这种体贴！  
阿周那内心凌乱地发出吐槽，与此同时门外的藤蔓终于破门而入，不再留给他犹豫的时间了。也顾不得那些羞耻心，低下头去印上了对方的嘴唇。  
柔软，饱满。  
如同成熟的果实般，软熟的被人碰一碰就要流出甜味的汁液，舌尖下意识要去追寻蜜汁的痕迹，来到对方唇间将欲掠夺时又被理智唤醒。  
连同着回忆也开始苏醒。  
因为父亲工作的原因常常把他拜托给迦尔纳的父亲照顾，那个浑身都似乎闪闪发亮的白皮肤叔叔虽然和父亲经常吵到不可开交，但对他的态度还是挺和蔼的。  
有时候也会在对方家中留宿，算不上宽敞的两室一厅屋型显然没有考虑过客人的住所，两个少年只得挤一张床上睡觉。  
迦尔纳睡得倒快，和他说了晚安，闭了眼没几下呼吸声就变了睡眠的节律。  
只留下他一个人心烦意乱难以安眠，身上这件睡衣的味道和家里的洗衣液味道大不相同，材质也显得粗糙许多，身下的床板似乎有些年头了，随着轻微的翻动发出抱怨的呻吟，窗帘太透了，外头的光打进来甚至能把迦尔纳的脸看的一清二楚。  
“迦尔纳？”  
有什么蠢动起来，蛇一般盘旋在他心口，吐着信子催促着他发出试探的声响。  
“你睡了吗，迦尔纳？”中低档的音量呼唤只得到了均匀的呼吸声做回应，于是心中那个萌动已久的念头一下子膨胀了起来。  
起先是手指，搭在对方的腰上微微使力，见对方毫无异常便大胆地向上攀爬，来到肩头被迦尔纳偏了偏头的动作吓了一跳，顿了顿甚至打算抽回来了，但所幸没再有更多的动作了。  
因着转头的动作，那张脸更加方便地展露在阿周那面前，少年青涩如初绽花瓣的嘴唇也暴露在他的视野里。  
想要的东西近在眼前了，阿周那再度谨慎地确认了两遍对方的睡眠状况，才用胳膊撑起身，向迦尔纳倾去。  
急急忙忙向前探了一下，什么滋味也没品出，碰到的触感也没确认清楚，阿周那就急忙后撤了身躯。  
身下的床板随之发出一声吱呀的长叹。  
寂静的室内，少年人的心跳声砰砰作响。  
自己居然会把这么重要的心情遗忘，阿周那一边是回想起来的羞耻，一边是才回想起来的懊恼，闭眼不敢瞧眼前的迦尔纳。  
但很快他发现这一切全部消失了，他又开始下坠了，与最开始不同的是，这一次，他能看见下面有白色的光   
不，那并不是光。阿周那定下神细细打量了一番，凭着那飞舞的头发成功辨认出是迦尔纳。  
这一次彼此栽倒在了绿色的草坪上，仍然没有痛觉，只有冲击感，照样把二人撞的晕头转向。  
怕不是又有新的情节要去演绎了，阿周那坐起身来，警惕地打量着四周，但这次无论是他自己还是迦尔纳都没再出现变化，这让他稍稍松了口气，如果再出现像刚才那样的剧情，也太难为情了。  
“现在是怎么回事？”  
“要结束了。”迦尔纳一边说着一边站起身来，身后的异物让阿周那瞪直了眼。  
白色的，毛茸茸的，一团雪白，从裤子后腰贴心的开口处裸露出来，随着对方的走动一抖一抖，引人瞩目。  
“因为我的魔力不足以支持更多的梦境了，现在这段完全是不完整的剧情，等到魔力消退就可以结束梦境了。”迦尔纳浑然不知身后的异变，转回头来看着阿周那。  
对方的变化也不完整，头顶着漂亮的白色蝴蝶结，阿周那瞪大眼睛正看着他。  
是在吃惊吗？这也是难免的。迦尔纳暗自想着。  
草地的远方开始逐渐变淡，阿周那终于真切体会到梦境即将消失的真相，如果真是一场荒诞的梦，就算说出真实的心意也没什么丢人的吧？  
“梦里面发生的东西会忘掉吗？”阿周那向对方确认道。  
“会的，很少能记得。”迦尔纳认真回想了一下爸爸的教导，回答道。  
那就没关系了吧，这就只是一场梦而已。阿周那低头看着脚下的草地逐渐透明，自己的双脚也开始沾染上那样的扭曲，逐渐消失，二人像是处在崩溃的箱庭里，即将被破坏的最后一角卷起让二人贴的如此之近。  
“下次，一定是个好梦。”  
“迦尔纳，我……”  
一切都消失了。  
阿周那缓缓睁开眼睛，沉重疲惫的身体让他难以动弹，更不用说还有个重物压在了他的手上，使得那半只手都麻木了。  
似乎是做了个很累的荒诞梦境，阿周那没有精力再去回想，一边让沉睡的现实记忆苏醒，一边低头去看手上的重物到底是什么。  
记得是因为难得的发了高烧请假在家休息，吃了药也喝了水，却依然难受地睡不着觉，不知何时才模糊入睡。  
阿周那一边回想着，一边看清了手上的压迫来源，那一头白发枕在他的手上，从散乱的刘海里能瞥见少年闭着双眼睡的正香。  
这是怎么回事？  
阿周那吃了一惊，嘶哑的喉咙里发不出声音，却听得外面一阵吵闹。  
是苏利耶叔叔和自己父亲的声音。  
“因陀罗，迦尔纳呢，我带他回去。”  
“嘘，你孩子和我孩子还在睡呢，别吵醒了他们。”  
“要不是你路上说了这么一回事，迦尔纳怎么会——”  
“哎呀，我只是正好碰见了你儿子，顺口就告诉他了，我哪知道没一会他直接就过来了呢。”不用看阿周那也能想到父亲耸肩的姿态。  
“迦尔纳还没……要是有个三长两短，因陀罗……”苏利耶的声音逐渐变弱，阿周那逐渐有了听不清的词语。  
“我俩的问题我俩来解决，孩子的事孩子自己解决，不是很正确嘛。”  
沉闷的反抗声在门啪地一声关上后便消失了，室内只留着一片安静。  
昏昏沉沉的头脑听懂了争吵的每个字，却没办法分析究竟发生了什么，再加上争吵的二人已经离开了，那些字句也就无关紧要了。  
发麻的手缓慢地从少年的身下抽出，还带着酥麻感的指尖触着对方的手臂，带着静电似的，仿佛有噼里啪啦的电火花把相碰的地方越发麻痹了。  
迦尔纳特意来看他了，即便实质性上还没有什么进展，微小的喜悦还是占据了阿周那的心，小心地将手掌搭在对方的手臂上，彼此的温暖互相渗透，带来难以言喻的充实和安心感。  
阿周那注视着对方的睡脸，渐渐的，倦意侵袭了他的眼睛，视线逐渐模糊和昏沉，有身旁人的陪伴，这次，一定是个好梦。


End file.
